1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of new semisynthetic 1-substituted derivatives of 6'N-methyl-3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B, said compounds being prepared by selectively acylating the 1-amino-function with a .alpha.-hydroxy-.omega.-aminoalkanoyl moiety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Kanamycin B is a known antibiotic described in Merck Index, 8th Edition, pp. 597-598. Kanamycin B is a compound having the formula ##STR1##
B. 6'N-Methyl-3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B is a known compound described in British Pat. No. 1,384,221 and has the formula ##STR2##
C. 3',4'-Dideoxykanamycin B is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,973 and has the formula ##STR3##
D. 1N-(L-4-Amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)kanamycin A and 1N-(L-4-amino-2-hydroxybutyryl)kanamycin B are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,268 and have the formula ##STR4##
E. The compounds of the instant invention are described in The Journal of Antibiotics, 28, 340 (1975).